


McDanno Ohana Reunion:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reunion: McDanno Style [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bruises, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cousins, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinner, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Friendship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hoiiday/Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Licking, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny hosts a holiday celebration, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	McDanno Ohana Reunion:

*Summary: Steve & Danny hosts a holiday celebration, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful time of year, & everyone was excited about Christmas in Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were excited too for it , as they were getting ready too. Danny was busy decorating the tree, while he was doing it, He felt perfectly muscular arms wrapping themselves around his waist, & lips against his neck. "Mmmm, Babe, You got to stop, We still have a lot to do", Steve grumbled in response.

 

 

 

"Party pooper, You're no fun", The Seal said, as he was disappointed, but all was forgiven when Danny passionately kissed him, He said, as he waggled his eyebrows at him, "I will make it up to you, I promise", Steve smiles, & said, "I will hold you to that, I got everything for your cooking organized", Danny kisses him sweetly this time, & said, "You are the best", Steve helped him finished the tree, so they can get to the next thing on their list.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kono Kalakaua, & Adam Noshimuri were excited to be coming back home permanently, They were ready to settle down, & ready to expand their family. "Babe, I am ready to get back to our lives, & just be in one place for a change", as she placed her hand on her expanding belly, Adam placed his hand on hers, to join it. "Yes, It will be nice", The Former Yakuza Leader said, as he smiled, as they relaxed for the rest of their flight.

 

 

Chin, Abby, & Sara were getting settled into their hotel, They were happy, Cause they were gonna surprise them, & they were excited about it. "You're excited about Christmas, Boo ?", The Little Girl nodded vigorously, as she was helping wrapping up presents. "Yes, I can't wait to see everyone again", They continued to do their tasks.

 

 

Lou, & Renee were busy making sure that they have everything that they need, Cause they are making a side dish, & dessert. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever, Baby", Renee said, as she kissed him. "Yeah, It will be", He said, as they got to cooking, while their kids were busy getting the tree ready, & decorated for the holidays. Lou was glad that things are settled down, & everyone found their happiness.

 

 

Steve & Danny were having fun, til Steve was thinking back to this time last year, He shuddered, & almost lost it. "Babe, What's wrong ?", Danny asked in concern, as he went over to him. He placed his comforting arms around his lover's waist, & Steve said sadly, "It was this time last year, I nearly lost the most important thing in my life", He finally lets some tears out, as heleys his frustrations, & emotions out, The Blond dropped what he was doing, & he just comforted him, as Steve continued to cry.

 

 

"Shhhh, Baby, Please don't think about that awful time, Okay ?, Just forget about it, You & the others saved me, I am here with you, We are celebrating another holiday season, & we are gonna enjoy being together", Steve nodded, as he got control of himself, & he just hugged Danny tightly, The Loudmouth Detective just hugged him back with equal force. The Five-O Commander felt better, & he told Danny that they should get back to work.


End file.
